<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Longer Daddy's Girl (Loki Fanfic) by MrsLaufeyson002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518759">No Longer Daddy's Girl (Loki Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLaufeyson002/pseuds/MrsLaufeyson002'>MrsLaufeyson002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLaufeyson002/pseuds/MrsLaufeyson002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galaxy is the daughter of Thanos but Thanos didn't love Galaxy as much as he loved Gamora. He was always proud of Gamora and rarely happy at Galaxy's accomplishments. Galaxy always felt bad for Nebula, because he never seemed to appreciate her. Gamora and Nebula had betrayed Thanos, but Galaxy still was loyal to her father, that is until she runs into the Avengers and her mission, Loki. What will happen next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Original Female Characters, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cast Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Hiddleston as Loki</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chris Hemsworth as Thor</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Robert Downey Jr. As Ironman</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chris Evans as Captain America</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Zoe Saldana as Gamora</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Scarlet Johansson as Black Widow<br/></p>
<p>Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Morena Baccarin as Galaxy</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Paul Bettany as Vision</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mark Ruffalo as Hulk</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Zendaya as Michelle</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tom Holland as Spider man</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Don Cheadle as War Machine</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Anthony Mackie as Falcon</p>
<p><br/>Karen Gillan as Nebula</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Josh Brolin as Thanos</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cast Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jessica Lucas as Agent Fury</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sebastian Stan as The Winter Soldier</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chris Pratt as Star Lord</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Vin Diesel as Groot</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Paul Rudd as Antman</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>Cobie Smulders as Agent Hill</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clark Gregg as Agent Coulson</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dave Bautista as Drax</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bradley Cooper as Rocket</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Pom Klementieff as Mantis</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm Thanos's biological daughter, I've loved my father, although he has replaced both my eyes and my left </em>
  <em>arm with</em>
  <em> cybernetics. I stayed loyal to him, even though Gamora and Nebula betrayed him. I have never loved anyone as I have loved my father and Loki Laufeyson of Asgard. I met Loki when father possessed Loki into getting the Tesseract for us and failed. I'm a failure to my father, all my accomplishments never get rewarded or noticed. Gamora gets praise for everything, even though she betrayed him, he still loves her more than his own flesh and blood. I have a chance to earn his praise, and that means I have to hunt down the Avengers to locate Loki. I will not fail my father this time and if I do, I hope I die before coming back home without Loki's head.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1. Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Galaxy's POV</em>
</p>
<p>I was beamed down into Manhattan, New York. I gained a human disguise, the only non-normal was I still had a metal arm and my eyes are yellow. I was wearing a purple mid-thigh length dress, purple ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. My curly short brown hair had turned into long, beautiful brown curls. My skin was no longer purple, but a tan color. I have been walking around the streets until I found a shop that sold sunglasses.</p>
<p>When I bought a pair of sunglasses, I walked back out and kept up on my search.</p>
<p>
  <b>3 hours later</b>
</p>
<p>I have been walking around for a while now and I still have not found, The Avengers or even Loki. I wasn't looking where I was going when I bumped into someone (literally). I fell to the ground and my sunglasses fell off of my face. <br/>"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I heard a female voice say, as I was putting the glasses on my face. I looked up and came face to face with <em>Scarlet Witch.</em> <br/>"Oh, it is completely fine. Can you do me a favor?" I ask her and you could clearly hear a thick accent that was almost Russian.<br/>"Yea. Sure, anything."</p>
<p>"Can you tell me where the Avengers live? I asked and Scarlet Witch gave me a confused look. "My parents died and they always told me as a little girl, if something ever happens to them, to look for The Avengers." She seemed to believe me. "My parents used to work for SHIELD and I was alone most of the time, I'm only 18 years old, I was still in High School when I received the news."</p>
<p>"Ok, come with me."</p>
<p>
  <b>Later at SHIELD/Avengers HQ</b>
</p>
<p>Scarlet Witch told me her name, Wanda Maximoff. I told her my name was Aniya and I didn't give her my last name. We walked in and everyone was in the living area all huddled together.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, I brought a friend of mine over, she's from Sokovia, Ukraine, Anya these are The Avengers." Wanda informed us.</p>
<p>"Wanda, why is a citizen in our head-quarters?" Tony asks suspicion rising.</p>
<p>"She lost her family, and her family worked for SHIELD. They told her to come here."</p>
<p>"Well, can she say anything in Ukrainian?" A woman's voice who I could only guess was the Black Widow. </p>
<p>"Я можу сказати багато речей по-українськи: я з Соковича". I said perfectly.</p>
<p>"Loki, what did she say?" Tony asks him.</p>
<p>"She said, 'I can say many things in Ukrainian. I am from Sokovia after all'" Loki replied to Tony's question.</p>
<p>"Well, why do you still have sunglasses on?" A tall blonde guy says and I instantly know it's Captain America.</p>
<p>"I can't."</p>
<p>"Why not?" He asks curiously.</p>
<p>"You won't accept me for who I am."</p>
<p>"Let us be the judge of that."</p>
<p>I take the glasses off and everyone gasps at my yellow eyes. I then feel anger at their looks and my eyes turn red.</p>
<p>"Whoa, how do your eyes change color?" An African accent asks me.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" I ask confused.</p>
<p>"T'Challa, I'm also known as Black Panther." He says and holds his hand out for me to shake it.</p>
<p>"They change, depending upon my mood." I say feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I'm a bit tired. Can I stay here until I get back on my feet?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Loki will take you to one of the many spare rooms we have here." Tony said and Loki walked over to us, taking me to one of the rooms.</p>
<p>Loki and I were walking side by side and I could easily kill him, but I couldn't blow my cover straight away.</p>
<p>We stood outside of the room and then he just left. The room was purple, had a little bathroom to the side, a bed with a purple comforter, and door that went out to the balcony.</p>
<p>
  <b>4 days later</b>
</p>
<p>I have been spending a lot of time with Loki and I'm pretty sure he suspects something, so I decided to act today. Loki and I were sitting out on my balcony, when I decided to bring my dagger out. I went to stab him, when he grabbed my wrist, took the dagger from my hand, and twisted my wrist behind my arm.</p>
<p>"Who are you really?" He asks me with a harsh tone of voice.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you'd forget about me." I said, as my disguise had disappeared, revealing my purple skin, cybernetic eyes, the long curly hair was now short, I wore a black tank top, black leather leggings, black leather stiletto boots, and a black leather trench coat. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Galaxy....Why are you doing this?" He asks, disbelief clear in his voice.</p>
<p>"You're a traitor, you left my father and I. You promised to never leave me!" I yelled out, my eyes turning red in anger.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do this." Loki said barely above a whisper, loosening his grip on my arm.</p>
<p>"No, I have to. The Other promised that if you betray us, you would experience pain and that no realm can hide or save you."</p>
<p>I got out of his grasp and backed him against the wall with my dagger against his neck. Loki stayed still, with his arms raised in surrender.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Galaxy."</p>
<p>"You should be." I said, as I was about to slit his throat, but I didn't get to. I was attacked from behind and I fell to the floor clutching my head. The pain in my head was so unbearable, my eyes closed and darkness welcomed me with open arms. </p>
<p>
  <b>An hour later</b>
</p>
<p>I woke up on the hard ground inside of a glass, circular cage.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 2.I Loved You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked around my surroundings, but they stopped once they landed on Loki.</p><p>My eyes turned red, and I'm pretty sure he noticed because he started smirking with amusement. <br/>
"Who attacked me?"</p><p>"My brother, Thor." He said chuckling.</p><p>"What is so funny? My father will kill you for imprisoning me."</p><p>"Not like Thanos or you were gonna kill me already."</p><p>"Well, at least tell me what's funny."</p><p>"My brother's reaction, when he attacked you, it was priceless. I am sorry for that, but you did attack me first."</p><p>"Коли я вийду звідти, то краще сподіваюсь, що я не розділюю ваш череп". I yelled out in rage.</p><p>(Translation: "When I get out of here, you better hope that I don't split your skull.")</p><p>"Що з тобою сталося? Ми були закохані шість років тому. Ти все ще любиш мене?" Loki asks looking heartbroken.</p><p>(Translation: "What happened to you? We were in love six years ago. Do you still love me?")</p><p>"Ти мене ніколи не любив, я був дурнем, щоб думати інакше ... Я любив тебе ... більше, ніж можна було описати слова, але ви зрадили мого батька". Якби ви любили мене, ви б не побили нас. Якщо ви не зробили " Ти не здогадайся, ми могли б бути разом назавжди, ми могли б керувати галактикою. Ти відкинув мою любов, коли ви зрадили нас ".</p><p>(Translation: "You never loved me, I was a fool to think otherwise. I loved you...more than words could describe, but you betrayed my father I. If you loved me, you wouldn't have failed us. If you didn't fail us, we could have been together forever, we could be ruling the galaxy. You threw my love away when you betrayed us.")</p><p>"Галактика, я повинен був робити те, що було правильним. Твій батько захопив мене, я ніколи не хотів отримати Тесеркату для твого батька, ти чи самого себе. Я знаю, що навіть коли я був одержимий, я все ще любив тебе. люблю тебе, Галактика ".</p><p>(Translation: "Galaxy, I had to do what was right. Your father possessed me, I never wanted to get the Tesseract for your father, you, or myself. I do know that, even when I was possessed, I still loved you. I still love you, Galaxy.")</p><p>"Ну, це дуже погано".</p><p>(Translation: "Well, that's too bad.")</p><p>"Галактика, мені потрібно, щоб ви сказали мені все, що ти знаєш про свого батька, і яка ваша місія була, то, можливо, ми можемо вам допомогти ".</p><p>(Translation: "Galaxy, I need you to tell me all you know about your father and what your mission was, then maybe we can help you.")</p><p>"Мені дуже шкода, але, на відміну від вас, я не скупою, мій батько мене вб'є, якщо я роблю".</p><p>(Translation: "I'm sorry, but unlike you, I'm not a snitch. My father will kill me if I do.")</p><p>"Будь ласка, Галактика, якщо ви співпрацюєте, хтось інший допитує вас, і я не можу обіцяти, що вони не будуть використовувати жорсткі методи."</p><p>(Translation: "Please Galaxy, if you don't cooperate, someone else interrogates you and I can't promise that they won't use harsh methods.")</p><p>"Не наважися мене загрожувати".</p><p>(Translation: "Don't you dare threaten me.")</p><p>Loki leaves as another person enters. I notice this person as the Black Widow. She walks into my cell and closes the door behind her.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell me what I want to know?"</p><p>I say nothing and I can see it angers her. She kicks me in the stomach and I fall forward clutching my stomach from the pain.</p><p>My eyes flash purple and back to red.</p><p>The Black Widow waits a few minutes before pulling on my arm, and she twists it. I scream out in agony, but nobody seems to care. </p><p>
  <em>Loki's POV</em>
</p><p>I stand, watching with the others, as Natasha interrogates Galaxy. I hated watching her scream in pain. I watched as Natasha twists Galaxy's arm and pulls it behind her back, I looked into Galaxy's eyes, and they turned purple with a hint of red. Natasha asked Galaxy over and over, she still wouldn't say anything. </p><p>
  <em>Galaxy's POV</em>
</p><p>The pain had quickly grown, The Black Widow pulled harder on my arm, when I heard a popping noise from my arm, she stopped pulling. The pain in my arm was not agonizing anymore, it was excruciating. She turned and left the cell, I looked at my right arm to find it dislocated.</p><p>"Батько ... будь ласка, рятуй мене. Мені все одно, що я не вдалося, будь ласка .. але виберемо мене з цього місця!" I cried out, not strong enough for the pain I was feeling. My arm was in so much pain, I cried myself to sleep, hoping by the time I wake up, I would be by my father's side.</p><p>(Translation: "Father...please save me. I don't care that I failed, please...just save me from this place!")</p><p>
  <em>Loki's POV</em>
</p><p>When Natasha came back into the room with the rest of us, I felt like I was about to lose it.</p><p>"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at Nat.</p><p>"I wasn't thinking, I was doing my job. I was getting the answers that you couldn't." I remained quiet throughout the whole time, knowing that she was right. It broke my heart to hear her cry out for her father to save her.</p><p>"Is anyone gonna do anything about her arm?" I ask, very annoyed that they were ok with watching her writhing in pain.</p><p>"You are. when she's asleep and won't be able to attack you." Tony said, amusement in his voice. </p><p>I kept watching as she cried and cried until she fell asleep. I walked out and using my abilities, I put her arm back in its socket. I then, hovered my hand over her shoulder to ease the pain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Galaxy's look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hair: Brown<br/>Skin: purple<br/>Species: Titan<br/>Eye color (s): mood changing</p><p>Red=Anger/hatred/aggressive</p><p>
  
</p><p>Blue=sad/Depressed/heart broken</p><p>        </p><p>Pink=Love/Passion/playful/flirty</p><p>        </p><p>Green=Disgust/Jealousy</p><p>        </p><p>Yellow/Orange=happy/Excited/Calm/neutral</p><p>        </p><p>Silver=Sick/Ill/wounded/injured</p><p>
  
</p><p>Purple=Scared/fear</p><p>        </p><p>Her father has done the same thing to her as he's done to Nebula for being a failure, although Galaxy isn't as bad as Nebula because Galaxy is an amazing warrior and is his biological daughter.</p><p>Thanos implanted metal on Galaxy's arm (right arm/Dominant hand) and both eyes.</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 3. Another Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Galaxy's dream</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I stood before my father, Thanos. I was familiar with my surroundings, the familiar walls of my father's throne room. I looked up into my father's eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Father...I need you to take me away from here. Is there anything else I can do to earn your praise and not be a disappointment?" I ask almost breaking down.</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <em>"My dear child.....I am sorry, but I can't take you away from there, nor is there anything else. I wish you weren't as weak as your mother."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What can I do?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I may have something for you to hopefully gain your strength." Thanos says and hands me a vial filled with a neon-pink liquid. "Take this....drink it now and when you wake up, you will be stronger." I take the vial and drink it fast because I could feel someone trying to get in my head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Someone is trying to eavesdrop on us, until we meet again, daughter."</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <em>End of Dream</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki's POV</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When I was done healing her, I used my powers to see what she was dreaming about, but all I saw is Thanos and Galaxy before everything was black. I knew she was waking up, the only thing I heard was, Thanos warning Galaxy about someone, (me) was trying to listen in. I looked down in my lap (where Galaxy's head lay) and I looked into her eyes...they were red, as I got up and teleported myself out of her cell, her eyes turned yellow.<br/>
___________________________<br/>
<em>Galaxy's POV</em></p>
<p>I opened my eyes to see Loki and he looked scared. He stood up and teleported himself out of my cell. I sat upright, closed my eyes, and started to meditate.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>It was many hours later when, The Black Widow, walked into my cell. "Are you ready to talk or are we going to have to go through what we did earlier?" She asks me and I still say nothing. She slaps me across the face, but I didn't feel anything. She looked confused as my skin turned a lilac purple and I seemed to get a bit taller.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She goes to kick me in the abdomen, but I catch her leg in midair. I looked into her eyes and saw fear, I twist her ankle and I heard her hiss in pain. I let her leg go and she falls to the ground, I walked to the center of the room and sit down to continue meditating. I slowly shrunk and my skin color turned back to the dark tan color.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>I was calm and trying to stay that way, but it didn't last long when Hawkeye and The Hulk, or Bruce Banner came into the room to get Black Widow out of my cell. I'm still meditating when I felt something cold and sharp graze my cheek. I opened my eyes and I lifted a hand to my cheek, there was a lot of blood falling down my cheek.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"What did you do?!" Banner asks Hawkeye yelling.</p>
<p>"She hurt Nat!"</p>
<p>"Take Nat back, I'm gonna try and stitch her cut." Banner says groaning.</p>
<p>Banner walks into my cell, but stays his distance, as he watched my skin color changing back to a light purple.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Galaxy? We need you to calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you...I just want to help heal your cut, we don't want it to get infected now, do we?" Banner says trying to make me calm down. The purple starts to fade away and Banner cautiously walks over to me.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>"Can I stitch it up without you attacking me?" He asks me and I nod.<br/>
He starts cleaning and stitching up the cut, and I wince as it stings a little, when he's done he gets up ready to leave. <br/>
"Thanks, Banner." I said and gave him a small smile. He nods at me as I lay down to fall asleep. I looked at all of my scars, in total I had 6 scars, a new one from Hawkeye, 2 from my father, and 3 from Gamora. I soon fell asleep, after tracing the biggest scar on my left upper thigh.<br/>
___________________________</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki's POV</em>
</p>
<p>I watched Banner and Galaxy, she gave a small smile towards his way. I haven't seen her smile like that in a while, it honestly made me smile. When Banner walked back in with the rest of us. He seemed to be deep in thought. "What's on your mind, Bruce?" Steve asks Banner.</p>
<p>"Galaxy is the sweetest person, I wonder why she would hurt Nat."</p>
<p>"I forgot you weren't here earlier. Nat had interrogated her earlier and it got violent, it was really bad." Black Panther said and I nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Why would anyone hurt her? I will interrogate Galaxy from now on." Bruce says and Nat looks at Banner with a glare.</p>
<p>"No Bruce...you not will do my job for me!"</p>
<p>"Well Nat, I'm not gonna choose violence as an interrogation technique. Tony, let me interrogate her tomorrow and if she harms me, or I make as much progress as Nat...then Nat can be the one to interrogate her." Banner offers and I hope Stark agrees.</p>
<p>"Nat, I think we should give Banner a try."</p>
<p>The Black Widow didn't say anything, she just glared Banner and me, when she glared at me I gave her a smirk filled with amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 4. Bargain and Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Galaxy/Aniya's POV</em>
</p><p>I woke up the next morning, still laying on the ground. The only difference was, Bruce Banner sat inside my cell. I watched his every move in case he tries anything. <br/>"Galaxy...I'm not here to hurt you. Can you please tell me what I need to know, if you cooperate no one will be able to harm you, I will make sure of that."</p><p>        </p><p>(Playful)</p><p>"You guys don't scare me. I only fear him, you say that you'll make sure I'm not harmed.....but he can harm me and no one will know that I'm hurting. He watches us, you know that?"</p><p>"Who scares you, Galaxy? Who's watching us?"</p><p>        </p><p>"I can't say, he'll kill me....in a slow and painful death."</p><p>"We won't let anyone hurt you."</p><p>"It's impossible. I can't go back, not until my mission is complete."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What was your mission?"</p><p>"To bring Loki's head back as evidence of his death."</p><p>"Who wanted you to do this?"</p><p>"I'm not allowed to tell you anything else. Can we not talk about this anymore?"</p><p>"Yeah...Can we talk about something else?" I smiled as he asked me this and nodded my head. "Sure."</p><p>        </p><p>Bruce asked questions to get to know me. I was happy that someone wanted to get to know me and not hurt me. I considered Bruce as a brother from that moment.</p><p>
  <b>2 weeks later</b>
</p><p>I had been in this cell for two and a half weeks now. I looked forward to waking up every morning, Bruce would be there waiting to talk to me. Bruce left my cell hours ago, when it was dinner time, Captain America gave me a plate of food and something to drink. I was in the middle of finishing off the chicken leg, when someone, decided to <em>waltz </em>in.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I just glared at them when I saw that it was Loki. He stopped in front of me and teleported himself into my cell.<br/>"What do you want, <em>Laufeyson</em>?" I ask growling at him.</p><p>"We are willing to make a deal. You answer our questions and you won't be in a cell anymore. You will be part of the Avengers and we will protect you from whoever <em>he </em>is." I consider what he says and go back to glaring at him.</p><p>"I will only tell Bruce, he is the only one I trust right now."</p><p>"Galaxy...darling, Bruce is busy right now. I am the only one available to Interrogate you right now."</p><p>"Good. You have made my mission even easier."</p><p>"Why won't you speak to me?"</p><p>"I would rather kill you than pretend to be your friend."</p><p>"Darling....just tell me what I need to do to earn your trust."</p><p>"Leave and when Bruce is ready, I will talk to him."</p><p>Loki leaves and brings Bruce out with him.</p><p>"Hello Galaxy, can I ask you a few questions?" I just nod my head as Loki teleports himself out of the cell.</p><p>"Who scares you?"</p><p>        </p><p>"My father."</p><p>"Who's your father?"</p><p>"Thanos."</p><p>"When you said he, were you talking about Thanos?" He asks me and I nod my head yes.</p><p>"That is all, follow me." He says and I follow him to a big and beautiful room. He hands me an outfit and walks me over to the small bathroom connected to my room. He left my room as I walk into my bathroom to take a shower, I haven't gotten to shower since I was being held in a cage for two and a half weeks.</p><p>        </p><p>When I got out of the shower, I got changed (into the outfit above) before walking out of the bathroom and opened the door to leave my room, when I was stopped by three people huddled outside my door. I noticed two of them,  Loki and Bruce huddled with one other person.</p><p>"What is going on?"</p><p>"I honestly don't know?" The blonde girl says, Loki teleports himself, and Bruce just walks awkwardly back to his lab.</p><p>"What's your name?" I ask and she gives me a comforting smile.</p><p>"I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 5. Disapointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>I just looked at Pepper, she could do so much better than Tony Stark. <br/>"The team wants to meet you and make you an official member of The Avengers."  I nod and follow her. We get to a wall made of glass and I look in. The Avengers were there along with members of SHIELD. I sit between Bruce and Pepper, a tall man dressed in black Leather walks over to me.</p><p>"What is your name?" He asks me staring at me with his one eye.</p><p>"I'm Galaxy, but I know that Galaxy isn't a real name here on Earth, so if it is better....it would be fine to call me Aniya."</p><p>"Well Galaxy, I'm Director Nick Fury, this young lady beside me is my daughter, Agent Erika Fury, Agent Coulson, and last but not least, Agent Hill."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you guys. I still don't know all of the Avengers."</p><p>"Well, you know Loki, Pepper, Tony, Steve, Clinton, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, and T'Challa. You have not met, Peter, Scott, Stephen, Sam, Thor, Vision, and Bucky." Agent Coulson says in a matter of fact tone.</p><p>"You age differently than we do,  don't you?" Peter asks me and I nod my head yes. "How old are you?" He asks me and I'm slightly shocked.</p><p>"You can't just ask that Peter." Pepper scolds him as Tony is laughing in hysterics.</p><p>        </p><p>(Playful)</p><p>"It's fine. I am 27 in Earth or Midgardian years. Where I'm from I would be considered 461 years old." I respond and Peter looks at me with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>"How do you look like your only 18 years old?" He asks me.</p><p>"I am not going to answer that." I say not knowing the answer. Nick Fury clears his throats and everybody turns their attention his way.</p><p>"We just need to know one thing." He says to me.<br/><br/></p><p>"Ok, shoot." I say and I did not expect this question.</p><p>"Can you Contact your father?"</p><p>        </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Can you do so right now?" He asks me.</p><p>"If I was sleeping, and he only talks to me when I am fully asleep."</p><p>
  <b>After the meeting</b>
</p><p>"Hey Wanda....I'm sorry for lying to you." I say and she gives me a comforting smile. "How are you not mad at me?"</p><p>"I picked the wrong side and I got a second chance, I believe that you deserve just what I had gotten." She says and hugs me.</p><p>"I'm sorry Galaxy, but may I borrow Wanda for a second?" Vision asks me.</p><p>"Sure. I'm just gonna have a look around." I say and walk the opposite direction that they were heading.</p><p>        </p><p>I was walking around for what felt like hours, when I stumbled upon a beautiful seating area. The seats were a creme color, there were surfaces holding some source of light, and a big black box facing the seats. I walk around and sit in a seat that looked like they fit two people. I sat down and I found a small black box or stick with buttons on them. I picked it up and pushed button that said '<em>on</em>'. The box lit up and there were what looked like people inside of it. Tony walked in and must have seen my confusion, because he taught me how to use the box called a '<em>remote'. </em>I learned how to stream T.V on Netflix, I looked through many shows, when I landed on one called, <em>Gotham</em>.</p><p>
  <b>Time-skip to Dinner</b>
</p><p>There wasn't a lot of seats at the table, so Wanda, Vision, Loki, Steve, and Peter didn't have anywhere to sit, so we decided on sitting in the living area. I grabbed the remote and continued watching the episode of Gotham. We were halfway through Season One of Gotham when Dr. Lee Thompkins was on screen, everybody in the the room was looking from the screen and back at me.</p><p>"Wow..Galaxy you look like Morena Baccarin." Wanda exclaims in high-pitched voice.</p><p>"No I don't." I say as Lee is being attacked by Jim Gordon's ex, Barbara Kean, when Lee says, "I would like to leave now, please."</p><p>"You even sound alike." Peter says and I paused the episode, when Tony, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clinton, and Stephen walk in.</p><p>"Who looks and sounds like who?" Bruce asks curiously.</p><p>"Galaxy and Morena Baccarin." Steve responds to Bruce's question.</p><p>"She looks like her, but how does she sound like her?" Tony asks us.</p><p>"Thank you, Tony. I don't sound like Morena." I say chuckling a little bit and Loki just looks amused.</p><p>"Just listen." Peter says and motions for me to push play.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we sound nothing alike." I say rolling my eyes before pushing play, but I rewind it a little bit to when Barbara says, "Are you uncomfortable?" Barbara holds the knife up aiming towards Lee. "How about now?" Lee runs for the bathroom and once she is in, she locks the door. She takes her flip phone out, trying to call for help but the line doesn't go through. Barbara stabs the door until there is a big hole in the door. Lee slams her elbow against the mirror, picking up the biggest piece and using it as a weapon. Barbara and Lee charge at each other, both with weapons in their hands. Barbara throws Lee against the glass table, but Lee pins Barbara under her and slams Barbara's head against the wooden floor knocking her out. Jim Gordon and the GCPD open the door of the Penthouse seeing Lee on top of an unconscious Barbara. "Lee?!" Jim yells running over to Lee as she got up. "She...She just went crazy." Lee says and both Lee and Jim embrace.</p><p>"Oh my gosh...you do!" Tony yells out almost fangirling. We finish the episode and I go to my room for the night.</p><p>I lay in my bed wondering when sleep will take over. It wasn't too long before I fell asleep.</p><p>
  <b>Galaxy's dream</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">3rd person POV</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Galaxy was in a beautiful meadow, somewhere peaceful. She ran around happy and giggling. She was happy to be free, but that didn't last long. The meadow wasn't bright and colorful anymore, it was just grays and blacks. Thanos appeared looking disappointed. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You have disappointed me Galaxy. I had hoped that you would remain loyal." He says and Galaxy starts crying.</em>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>"The Mission you wanted me to complete was impossible. There was no way I could kill Loki, I decided it would be better if I stayed here than come back empty handed." Galaxy says looking down, not wanting to look in his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 6. Stop this madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're just like your mother.....you're soft and weak." Thanos says very disappointed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your plans are gonna kill everyone. Father....please, you have stop this, it is complete madness." Galaxy says pleading to her father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I really hate to say this, but when my plan is in action....you'll die with Earth's destruction." He says to Galaxy both disappointed and almost sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of Dream</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Galaxy's POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up immediately, ran out of my room, and into Steve's. He was still sleeping, so I shook him awake.</p><p>        </p><p>"Galaxy....why are you here?" Steve asks me.</p><p>"I know it's early, but I need to tell you guys something, you need to gather the whole team." Steve hurriedly got out of bed and I ran to my room, noticing I was not dressed appropriately for a team meeting.</p><p>I looked in my closet and there wasn't much. This is just great. I got dressed (in the outfit below). </p><p>
  
</p><p>I walk into the bathroom and decided to put my hair up in a bun.</p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>I walked into the living area where everyone was at. "Thank you guys, for waking up early to hear what I have to say. I know....that some of you....don't trust me, so I'm ready to deem myself trustworthy." I begin and everybody is watching my every move. "I am able to talk to my dad, through my dreams and he told me some stuff..that I thought, you all may need to know. He has never revealed his plans to me before, but he told me that he intends to destroy Earth. I don't know when or how, but I can tell you.....I'm against his motives. He's disappointed in me, claimed that I was just like my mother....soft and..weak." I'm about to start crying. "I have always wanted my father to be happy about the things I have done, but now I don't care about his praise anymore. The things he wants to do is madness....complete insanity. My father needs to be stopped." <br/><br/></p><p>"Well, how are we supposed to take him down if we don't know when he will arrive." Peter asks me.</p><p>"I don't know. I think I know a way, to know for sure when he will attack. I can't tell you why, if I do...my father will know and he will make sure I fail."</p><p>"We're with you, I just hope you know what you're doing." Tony says and I nod at him.</p><p>"I'm gonna go back to my room. I have something I got to do." I say and quickly retreat back to my room.</p><p>I sat on my bed reading, I loved to read. A book is almost like magic, when reading a story...it's almost like your in another world, in someone else's shoes, and the emotions you feel when reading a good book.</p><p>        </p><p>"What are you reading?" A familiar voice asks. I look up at the person, it was Loki.</p><p>"Why do you want to know?" I ask sounding very bitter.</p><p>"Just curious."</p><p>"Well, tread carefully because curiosity killed the cat." I put the book on my nightstand and pick up a picture book. I have been to Earth before and I had a photo album, it was full of memories and a bit of my past. I started looking through them, when I noticed Loki had teleported himself to sit beside me on my bed. We looked at the pictures together and I explained each one. I looked at Loki, noticing this whole time he had been staring at me with admiration. "Stop looking at me like that." I said in a harsh tone.</p><p>"Sorry, may I ask you a question?" I nod my head letting him go on.</p><p>"Do you think...we could be possibly be together, like we used to be?" He asks me with hope in his eyes.</p><p>"I don't know, only time will tell. I'm just gonna say no, because I don't know how I could forgive you. You left me...alone." I said very sad and almost on the verge of tears.</p><p>        </p><p>"I really am sorry."</p><p>"Let's just stick to being friends."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 7. Surprise Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I will be back, stay here Loki." I tell him with a stern face and he just looks at me with a confused face.</p><p>I reluctantly left Loki in my room, even though something told me not to. I went into Wanda's room and did not expect to see Vision there also. I quickly got out and closed the door. I stood by the door and Wanda walked out also.</p><p>"I am really sorry, Wanda. I did not mean to, I probably should start knocking." I say looking down to the floor embarrassed.</p><p>"It's ok. What is it you needed to talk to me about?" She asks me and I strain my brain trying to remember what I was doing.</p><p>"It just left, may I come and find you..when I remember?"</p><p>"Of course. I will see you later then?"</p><p>"See you later." I walk back to my room and Loki isn't there. I sit on my bed and put the photo albums away on the bookshelf. I see a Bluetooth speaker on my bookshelf, Tony bought me an iPhone yesterday. I went into settings and connected my phone to the speaker. I saw an app that was called '<em>Spotify'. </em>I shuffled my playlist and a really good song played first.</p><p>        </p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <b>"I don't know just how it happened, I let down my guard</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Guess I should have seen it coming; caught me by surprise</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I wasn't looking where I was going; I fell into your eyes</b>
  <br/>
  <b>You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing though my veins</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Out of control, what can I do?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm addicted to you!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Midnight blows in through the window; dances round the room</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Got me hypnotized; I'm getting high on the perfume.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I couldn't live without you now, oh, I know I'd go insane</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I wouldn't last one night alone, baby</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I couldn't stand the pain!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Out of control, what can I do?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm addicted to you!" </b>
  <br/>
  <b>________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki's POV</em>
</p><p>When Galaxy left her room, I had quickly teleported to mine...I know Galaxy told me to stay, but I need to do something for her to maybe get her to like me. She seemed so happy when she was recalling what happened in those pictures, I wanted her to have that same happiness and maybe even more. I hid them under my bed and put an enchantment there so no one can find it except myself.</p><p>I was on my way to Galaxy's room when I heard a voice I have not heard in so long. I had only heard it once, but she doesn't know that. I was right outside her closed door and it was louder than before.</p><p><b>"Guess I should have seen it coming; caught me by surprise</b><br/><b>I wasn't looking where I was going; I fell into your eyes</b><br/><b>You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave</b><br/><b>Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing though my veins</b><br/><b>I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love</b><br/><b>Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of</b><br/><b>Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue</b><br/><b>Out of control, what can I do?</b><br/><b>I'm addicted to you!</b><br/><b>Midnight blows in through the window; dances round the room</b><br/><b>Got me hypnotized; I'm getting high on the perfume.</b><br/><b>I couldn't live without you now, oh, I know I'd go insane</b><br/><b>I wouldn't last one night alone, baby</b><br/><b>I couldn't stand the pain!</b><br/><b>I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love</b><br/><b>Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of</b><br/><b>Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue</b><br/><b>Out of control, what can I do?</b><br/><b>I'm addicted to you!" </b>I walked in when she finished and another song began to play. <br/>___________________________<br/><em>Galaxy's POV</em></p><p>I heard faint footsteps walk into my room as I finished the last lyric to the song. I turned around and saw Loki, he looked happy.</p><p>"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to eavesdrop while you were singing." Loki says and even though he's the <em>God of Mischief and Lies,</em> I saw through his lie.</p><p>"You wouldn't have if you just stayed in here, where did you go anyway?"</p><p>"I just went to talk to Thor." Another lie, but I decided to not push the matter further.</p><p>"Well, I heard that we are getting some new recruits later and possibly some visitors."</p><p>"When did you hear this?"</p><p>"I may have walked past the lab when I heard Bruce, Tony, Nick Fury, Steve, and Natasha talking about it." I said remembering the walk to Wanda's room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 8. New Friends and a Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>The team called a meeting in the high-tech lab, which is in the basement of Stark Towers (Avengers H.Q). There are two labs, there is a lab almost like a hospital and there is a lab for high-tech research or making weapons. Loki and I walked into the elevator and pushed the button to take us to the lab. We walked out of the elevator to see the Avengers, Director and Agent Fury, Agent Hill, Agent Coulson, and other people that I didn't know. "Agent Coulson, could you please introduce your crew?" Tony asks and I look towards Coulson.</p><p>"The people with me who volunteered to help are, Sky, Fitz-Simmons, Agent Melinda May, Agent Triplett, and Scarlet Queen is also known as Scar. She is one of our top Assassins in Shield."</p><p>"Hey Tony, where's Jarvis?" Scarlet asks.</p><p>        </p><p>"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that Vision is Jarvis. It happened during taking down Ultron." Tony responds."I've been meaning to install a new A.I, but I never got to it."</p><p>"Well...since Director Fury wants me to join the Avengers Initiative, I brought my A.I and I was wondering if I could install Violet?"</p><p>"Sure. How did you create Violet? It took me years to figure out how to create Jarvis."</p><p>"I had a great science mentor, and before I left for Shield....I definitely did not hack into your computer."</p><p>"I am surprisingly more impressed than upset that you were able to hack me." Tony says while typing some stuff. "Done. It shouldn't be long before she's fully installed."</p><p>"Hello Scar, I have sensed several unknown people in your area, should I put the building under lockdown?" A female British voice asks.</p><p>"No Violet. We just have made some new friends." Scarlet says as she's typing and pressing multiple buttons on a high-tech iPad-like device. "I am going to need your finger prints and a picture of yourself so Violet can know each one of you, or she thinks your a threat."</p><p>When everyone had put in their finger prints and had their picture taken, we started to talk about the mission in very small detail. <br/>"We are going to be leaving once our other friends are here. When we leave, we'll be on our way to Tokyo, Japan. There is a lab there, being run by members of Hydra and they are still going along with the Centipede protocol." Agent Coulson says looking very uncomfortable about the situation.</p><p>"What's the big deal with Hydra and you guys?" I ask curiously.</p><p>"For many years Hydra's Centipede Protocol has had their members trick people with superpowers into allowing them to experiment on them, promising them anything they want. They have also tricked people to let them put a high-tech device that almost looks like a centipede on them and it gives them superhuman strength. We have destroyed a lot of their facilities and labs, but they always relocate."</p><p>"How are we getting to Japan?" I ask curious about Transportation.</p><p>"We will be riding on The Bus. It's parked up on landing." Skye pipes in.</p><p>"How did you get a bus on the roof?" Bruce asks.</p><p>"How are we getting to Japan on a bus?" Sam asks equally as confused.</p><p>"You'll have to wait and see. Now when the others are here, I want everyone ready to board The Bus." Coulson says and everyone leaves to pack. I head to my room and I start packing, I'm almost done when Fitz-Simmons and Skye come into my room to help.</p><p>"How do you guys know each other?" I ask very curious.</p><p>"May and Fitz-Simmons were a part of SHIELD. I was a part of the Rising-Tide that was trying to get rid of SHIELD. Coulson found me and gave me a position in SHIELD for the skills I possess, in the best hacker they have." Skye says with a triumphant smile. "Ok, done. I think we're meeting in the living area."</p><p>We walk out to find everyone sitting around waiting and I sat down between Coulson and May.</p><p>"I heard from Hill and Director Fury that after The Battle of New York, you survived and vacationed in Tahiti. How was it?" Tony asks Coulson and I see that Coulson had shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment.</p><p>"Let's not talk about that?" Coulson says as he looked down to the floor trying to escape the conversation. There was a thud on the roof and everyone seemed to think our other friends are here. We all head up and I see my sisters, my niece, Mantis, Groot, and the other jerks.</p><p>"Aunt Galaxy!" My niece Starla yells as she runs into my arms.</p><p>"I haven't seen you in awhile. I missed you." I say hugging her, when I let go of the hug she put her arms up in the air. I picked her up even though she was 6 years old (Earth years).</p><p>        </p><p>"Hey Galaxy. I'm glad you switched sides. I hope the Avengers are treating you well." Gamora says and I nod.</p><p>"It's good to see guys. I'm just wondering if it was really necessary to bring your husband along, and the two other jerks." I say pretty upset.</p><p>"We insisted on coming alone, but the others just wouldn't stay, I even threatened them with a gun. I got it taken away though." Nebula says and I just start laughing out loud.</p><p>"Coulson, where's the bus?" I ask him once I had stopped laughing.</p><p>"It's right in front of you." Coulson says and starts walking over to a plane. I follow him up into the plane. There is a black van and an old red car. When everyone is in, the ramp closes. Tony looks at the old cherry red car, he moves closer to the car and he was about to touch it.</p><p>"Stark, don't you dare touch it." Coulson says and Tony stops what he was about to do. "Nobody is allowed to touch Lola." Coulson walks us over to a lab with some high-tech devices.</p><p>"This is the only lab on the plane. Stark and Banner, feel free to come down here and work with Fitz-Simmons anytime you like." He says and we head out of the lab and up a spiral staircase. "There is a small bar over in the corner." We walk into a small room that is separated by a glass wall. "Here is where everyone meets for mission meetings and updates." We walk into a kitchen area and Coulson doesn't explain that it's a kitchen, because everyone should know that (I mean there's a fridge, counters, cabinets, and a coffee machine). Coulson shows us to our rooms, which are pretty nice. "That is all, we're gonna let you guys settle in." Agent Coulson says and Director Nick Fury and Hill get off the plane.</p><p>I finally finish getting settled in, I see Fitz, Triplett, Skye, Coulson, and Steve sitting around a table. I walk over and join them, I sit beside Fitz and we start talking and laughing. We stopped once we saw that Loki and Tony were walking out of the kitchen area to join us. Loki sat beside me and Tony sat beside Steve.</p><p>"Can you talk about Tahiti now?" Tony asks Coulson and once again I see him tense up. "Director Fury said that anytime someone would ask you about it, your answer was?" Tony was trying to get Coulson to say something specific.</p><p>"I used to say that Tahiti was a magical place, but that was because I didn't know that truth. Tahiti isn't real, I was dead for days and they brought me back to life with a drug called GH-325.....I was awake when they used machines to give me fake memories of Tahiti. I begged them to let me die, it was a painful experience."</p><p>"I was also brought back to life with the same drug after I was shot in the gut twice." Skye pipes on the conversation. "I wasn't dead like Coulson though."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I said not knowing what else to say. I couldn't imagine being shot in the gut twice.</p><p>"Galaxy, Starla won't go to sleep. She said that she wants you to sing her to sleep, like when she was little." Gamora says and I nod, getting up I head to Starla's room.</p><p>"Aunt Galaxy, can you sing me to sleep?" She asks me and I nod my head yes.</p><p>"Close your eyes." I say and get ready to sing her old lullaby to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cast:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Chloe Bennet as Skye</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Ian De Caestecker as Leo Fitz</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Daisy Ridley as Scar</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Gemma Chan voices Violet</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>McKenzie Foy as Starla Quil</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I need help finding a perfect Ship Name for Galaxy/Aniya and Loki, please comment down below what you think would be perfect. We have some other cast members I forgot to put in the Cast Chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 9. Under cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ship name is Logalaxy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next morning in a small room, I was confused about where I was when I Just then remembered that we were on The Bus. I got up and got dressed (What she's wearing below).</p><p>        </p><p>I walked out to find most of everyone in a Shield outfit. We sit together and discuss the mission since we're almost there. <br/>"The first thing I need to know.....who all can speak Japanese?" Agent Coulson asks and Loki, Thor, Natasha, Erika, Wanda, Skye, Triplett, Clinton, Stephen, and I raise our hands. "Ok, since the number of boys and girls are even...I'm gonna pair you guys up as couples for this mission." Coulson says and my heart starts racing. "Thor and Erika, Skye and Triplett, Natasha and Clinton, Loki and Galaxy, and last but not least, Stephen and Wanda." My heart races faster and faster with each minute. "The lab is holding a Gala for their Grand Opening, the Ladies will go shopping together and the same thing for the men. Gamora, Nebula, Rocket, Groot, and Drax stay hidden in the shadows on the balcony, if things go South...we're gonna need you guys. Fitz-Simmons and Banner, you three will be on babysitting duty with me to watch Starla. Peter Parker, Peter Quil, Tony, Steve, and T'Challa I will need you guys waiting outside the building in case things go south and we need you guys to help people get to safety or help out the team. May, Scott, Sam, and Scarlet will be undercover as Waiters and waitresses bringing around glasses of Champagne. Vision and Mantis will just be backup in case we need it." Agent Coulson says and then he dismissed us and told everyone to get dressed in something else besides a Shield uniform. We landed in Tokyo and it was a bit chilly so I put my grey coat on. Natasha, Wanda, Skye, Erika, and I went to go shopping for our dresses.</p><p>We found a big dress shop that had so much ball gowns. We all took turns trying on dresses and looking through racks of gowns to find the right one for each other. </p><p>When we got back to the plane, it was almost lunch. Loki saw me and disappeared, I didn't realize that he reappeared behind me until he whispered in my ear, "I have a couple of surprises for you, love." My heart started beating rapidly against my chest once again. I saw a green mist and then we were in Loki's room. "I made these for you." He says and hands me pictures of myself, but they were in various forms of art.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>I didn't know that he was this artistic, he even drew a picture of me as the evil Lee Thompkins.</p><p>        </p><p>"These are beautiful. I owe you a gift, now."</p><p>"I have one more gift for you, but you don't get it until before the mission." Loki says and I just roll my eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Time for the mission</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>The girls decided to take turns getting dressed and Natasha was good at doing hair, so she was gonna do everyone's hair and I was good with makeup, so I did everyone's makeup. When everybody was done getting ready, we headed out into the mission/meeting room.</p><p>Wanda</p><p>        </p><p>Skye</p><p>        </p><p>Erika</p><p>        </p><p>Galaxy/Aniya</p><p>        </p><p>Natasha</p><p>        </p><p><br/>Loki walked up to me and pulled out a small black box, he handed it to me and I opened it. There was a beautiful glowing Jade Green necklace.</p><p>        </p><p>Scarlet, Natasha, Wanda, and Skye's jaws dropped when they saw the beautiful necklace. "I had waited until now, to make sure it would match your gown. I'm so happy it does because now you can wear it to the Gala." Loki whispers in my ear.</p><p>        </p><p>"Thank you, Loki." I said in a whisper and we walked out of the plane and into a limo. It's time to go to the Gala.</p><p>We walk into a beautiful building, Loki takes my hand and leads me to a large ballroom. We start dancing, but we stop once Loki looks into my eyes.</p><p>"I don't know if I can deny my feelings anymore, Galaxy.......I love you." Loki says to me.</p><p>"I don't.....Loki can we talk about this when we're not in the middle of trying to expose Hydra?"</p><p>"Don't lie to me Galaxy. You tell me that you don't love me, but your eyes tell me a different story."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Your eyes are pink, love. I know you love me."</p><p>"Ok, fine. I still love you Loki. The pictures and the necklace were beautiful, but I don't believe we could still be together."</p><p>"Can we at least try?"</p><p>"I guess so," I said as a woman walks up to the podium on the stage. "We need to search for this place, now." I said and once we left the room, Loki made an illusion of invisibility over us. We walk down many corridors until we find a steel door locked. Loki teleports us into the room and we're shocked to find a girl, laying in a hospital bed with wires connecting to her. She had the same device that Coulson described as a high-tech Centipede device.</p><p>"Coulson, I found a girl. It's really bad." I say into my commlink.</p><p>"Is she asleep?" Coulson asks.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I gave you all a needle that should keep her asleep for 12 hours, I need you to inject her, she can't wake up or we won't be able to save her."</p><p>I inject her with it and Loki teleports us to the plane. "What do we do now?" I ask Coulson.</p><p>"Bring her to the lab. Simmons will perform Optical Surgery to get the prosthetic eye out."</p><p>Loki and I put her down on a table in the lab. Simmons starts right away, she's got the eye almost out of the socket, but it's hooked to two different wires. I stand by Simmons watching and cringing when she tries to decide which wire to cut.</p><p>"Just cut a wire already." I accidentally yelled from stress. Simmons cuts a wire, but we have a minute until the eyeball detonates. I throw it off the ramp expecting a big explosion, but it was really tiny.</p><p>"Galaxy and Loki, get back in the building. It's almost time to take action." Agent Coulson says as Fitz gives the girl an eyepatch.</p><p>"Shall we?" Loki asks me with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>"We shall." I say and we walk back in holding hands. When we get in, Loki stops and looks at me. "May I have this dance?" Loki asks me and I nod my head. He takes my hand and walks me to the middle of the crowd. (What I imagined it would be like below. Play the video)</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>I felt like a Princess from what the mortals call Disney. When the song ended, a girl in a lab coat comes out.</p><p>"Get ready to engage." Agent Coulson says in the comlink. Loki and I slowly walk over to the doorway that shows up to the laboratory area. We walk around and what I saw just made me freeze in place, we weren't in the laboratory....we were in another long hallway with a person in each cell. If I had to describe what they look like, I would use the words insane, scared, and creepy. Loki stopped to see why I was so scared, he knew exactly what I was feeling by just one look at each one of them.</p><p>"Agent Coulson, we may have a situation." Loki says into his comm.</p><p>"What is it?" Coulson asks.</p><p>"There are multiple people down here, they seem to be test subjects. The cells have names above them, one of them is empty. It seems....that the girl that we saved had a cell reserved for her. The nameplate says, Abby Martin and nothing else. What do we do sir?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Come up here and help your teammates out."</p><p>"But sir, we can't just leave these people here." I say into my comm.</p><p>"If we set them free, they'll try to kill you. Hydra has already gotten into their heads, Cybertek will tell them to kill you because if they don't.... they'll kill them." Coulson says and I change my mind about wanting to let them out.</p><p>"We're on our way up, sir."</p><p>When we get upstairs we see many of our people scattered out on the floor injured. "Coulson, we may need more help. We have many people injured sir."</p><p>"Who all is down?"</p><p>"Agent Fury, Skye, Scarlet Witch, Starlord, and Drax."</p><p>"I'll have Vision bring you your dual pistols, you may need them. I'll send backup and have Loki teleport the injured."</p><p>"Will do, Loki you need to teleport the injured onto the bus."</p><p>"Who will protect you." Then Vision flies in and hands me my dual pistols.</p><p>"I can handle myself. NOW GO!"</p><p>I start shooting at anyone with a lab coat on. I watch as more people come rushing into the building.</p><p>"Galaxy, I sent Ironman, Black Panther, Captain America, and Spider-Man in as backup. I need you to confirm that they got into the building safely."</p><p>"I see them." I say as I saw them running into the room. I started shooting people again and then I noticed Loki teleport our team to The Bus. He turns to me and then he teleports us also. We're standing on the open ramp and watch as the building blows high in the sky.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 10. Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new cast member has been added.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Erin Richards as Abby Martin</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I woke up the next morning, still in the dress from last night and I notice there are little dots of blood on it. I dug around in my backpack for a change of clothes (the outfit below)</p><p>
  
</p><p>I had just finished getting dressed, and brushing out my hair when I notice, Skye is standing outside my door. "What can I do for you?" I ask her as I put my beanie on.</p><p>"Coulson asked me to tell you that Abby woke up and she will need a pair of new clothes. Oh, and I need to give you these." Sky hands me a pair of headphones. "Put these on before walking into the lab."</p><p>I walk out of my room and down the spiraling staircase. I put on the headphones with clothes in my hand. I walk over to her and I can't hear anything, but it seems that she is trying to scream. I set the clothes on the other side of her. Simmons walked over and put a muzzle on Abby, she takes my headphones and throws them over to Fitz.</p><p>"We saved you, Abby, you need to calm down and we can take the muzzle off. We just don't want you screaming." Simmons says trying to soothe the girl. "Will you stay calm if we take the muzzle off?" Abby nods her head and I take it off.</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>"Where's my eye?" She asks looking scared.</p><p>"We had to take it out, there were people who wanted to use you. Now go and get dressed into some fresh clean clothes." Simmons responds I then notice Abby's eyepatch, she takes the clothes and heads towards the bathroom.</p><p>        </p><p><br/>When Abby came out, she was wearing (the outfit below)</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Where are you from?"</p><p>"I'm from Blackpool London, England." Abby responds still trembling (most likely from shock).</p><p>"Why were you in a cell at a Hydra Base in Tokyo?"</p><p>"I don't know. I remember walking around the park, then everything became dark. I woke up and felt like something was wrong with my right eye... I looked into a cracked mirror and I saw my reflection, but then I saw tiny white letters that said, 'Good afternoon Ms. Martin. Your procedure will begin shortly.' I didn't know what they meant until, I saw men with lab coats, rush into my room." Abby started to cry little by little as she remembered what they did to her. "They dragged me down a long dark hallway.....I screamed during the procedure as they cut my throat and did something. I stopped screaming for a while but once they were done...I screamed as loud as I could, and a couple of the doctors, nurses, and scientists.......they dropped to the floor. I went to look and see why they did...I saw blood everywhere, it was coming out of their eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. I got off the hospital bed and to the corner of the room as other scientists ran in. I then realized that.....I killed them." She started crying more and more. I wanted to go over to her and give her a hug, but something had held me back.</p><p>"I had just spoken to Director Fury, he is impressed with your abilities and thinks you would be useful for the Avengers Initiative." Agent Coulson says as he walks into the room.</p><p>"Do I have a choice?"</p><p>"Yes, but depending on your choice....you can be free or get cozy in a cell made just for you."</p><p>"I'll join."</p><p>"It's not bad...I think you'll like it." I try to soothe and reassure Abby. I left the lab and headed upstairs. I found Loki sitting on a couch, I walked over and snuggled up close to Loki. Agent Coulson had walked over and sat across from Loki and me.</p><p>"Are you guys together?" Coulson asks us. I look into Loki's eyes and saw a mixture of love, happiness, and pleading.</p><p>"Yes." Coulson looks happy for us, he's about to leave, but I go to ask him a question. "Do you have a family?"</p><p>"I did have a wife, but she died after childbirth. My daughter, Lillian, died during The Battle Of New York."</p><p>"I'm sorry. We could bring her back, right?"</p><p>        </p><p>"We could, but during and after Shield brought me back to life.... it is not something I want her to go through." He left in a hurry after that.</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" Loki asks me.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's kind of my fault that Lillian is dead."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"When I first laid eyes on her, I fell in love with her. I started The Battle Of New York and therefore...I.......I killed her."</p><p>"You weren't in control Loki, you can't blame yourself."</p><p>Abby walks towards us. "What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Galaxy, do you need something, Abby?"</p><p>"Do you know where we're going?"</p><p>"Stark Tower, we'll have a room set up for you once we get there."</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit with you?"</p><p>"Go ahead and sit down." Abby sits beside me as Tony walks up to our table.</p><p>"Can I sit here?"</p><p>"Sure." He sits down on the other side of Abby with a drink in his hand. "What is that?" I point toward wine glass in his hand.</p><p>"Tequila."</p><p>"Of course, your drinking alcohol. Abby, have you picked a superhero name?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Can I give a suggestion?" She nods her head and I drumroll on the table. "How about......Siren?" </p><p>        </p><p>"I like it."</p><p>We had landed we all were heading towards the entrance to Stark Tower. I halfway across the catwalk, when I got tackled by multiple people. I got up off the ground and saw Simmons, Skye, and Fitz. "I'm gonna miss you guys." We give each other a hug, as they run back to the bus and Agent May makes her way over to me.</p><p>"It was fun working with you and your team." Agent May, says as we shake hands. I walk back the way towards the entrance of Stark Tower. I walk in and I see everyone huddled around something or someone.</p><p>        </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who or what is at Stark Tower? Read the next chapter to find out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 11. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p class="">
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="active">        </p><p>I walked closer and saw a girl who looked a lot like Tony. The girl was slim-figured, she had long curly brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and she had stunning green eyes. Tony and the girl were hugging while everyone watched.</p><p>"Hey, Tony, who is this?" I ask as I walk closer to the group.</p><p>"This is my sister, Leslie Stark."</p><p>"What's your name?" Leslie asks me as she goes to shake my hand.</p><p>"Galaxy, it's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Same here."<br/><br/></p><p>"Well, I have got to go. I'll see you guys later." I walk in the direction of my room. I walk in and locked the door to make sure nobody interrupts me. (Imagine the room looks like this)</p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>I walk over to my art supplies cabinet. I grabbed a piece of paper and some pencils. I grabbed the phone and found the picture I wanted to use, I keep looking between my phone and the drawing, trying not to mess it up.</p><p>I had been working on this for about two hours, I finished the outline and got up searching in the cabinet for my crayons. I grabbed the box of crayons and sat down at my desk. I heard a knock from outside my door. "Violet who is outside my door?"</p><p>"Mr. Laufeyson. Should I let him in?"</p><p>        </p><p>"No, ask him what he wants." I pick up a black crayon and start coloring, but keep looking back and forth between the picture and the drawing.</p><p>"He wants to just hang out with you, should I still deny entrance?"</p><p>"Yes, tell him to come back in an hour and a half." I continue coloring not losing my focus.</p><p>
  <b>An hour and a half later</b>
</p><p>I finished the drawing about ten minutes ago, so I decided to read. I heard a knock on the door and I put the book back on the shelf. <br/>"Galaxy, Mr. Laufeyson is outside your door, should I let him now?"</p><p>"Yes please." I say and sit in my arm chair. I watch as Loki walks in and looks around my room. He directs his attention towards my way and he looks suspicious</p><p>"What are you hiding?"</p><p>"Nothing, why do you ask?"</p><p>"Don't lie to me, Galaxy. What are you hiding from me?" He asks slowly growing angry. I get up and grab the drawing, I hand it over to him, watching his reaction nervously.</p><p>        </p><p>(The Drawing)</p><p>        </p><p>I couldn't read his reaction at all, which had made me even more nervous. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"I love it." He says with a big smile and I give him a hug in excitement, happy that he loved my gift. "I heard from Tony Stark, that tonight after dinner we are having a movie night. I don't usually go to these, but if you want to go, then I'll go."</p><p>        </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>
  <b>After Dinner</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>"Galaxy, Loki, Natasha, and Pepper get to pick the movies tonight." Tony said as the microwave beeped and Bruce got up to get the popcorn. Thor didn't want popcorn though, he wanted Pop tarts. I got first pick of which movie we were gonna watch and I wasn't sure of what Genre I would like. I picked the movie 'Crimson Peak' and from what the other guys said about the movie had made it sound scary, but also romantic. Tony put the movie in and I sat cuddled on the love seat with Loki.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>I liked the girl Edith and I wasn't very fond of Thomas's sister, Lucille. I jumped at every jump scare. It was a good movie and I liked it, now it was Natasha's turn and she picked the movie High-Rise.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>When High-Rise was over, it was Pepper's turn to pick a movie and she picked Midnight in Paris.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>It was Loki's turn and he picked an action movie. He decided to watch 'Suicide Squad' (the time is 11pm).</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>Marion Cotillard as Leslie Stark</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 12. The warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Galaxy/Aniya's dream</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Galaxy took a look around, her surroundings looked a lot like New York. It was calm, then in a blink of an eye, everything turned to chaos. There was ash where buildings were and lifeless human bodies were everywhere. I looked at all of bodies as I kept on walking at a slow pace to examine each and everyone of them, I stopped on one specific person.</em>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>I bent down beside Loki, pulled Loki's top half to lay on my lap, and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Loki......LOKI!" I yell and cry out hoping he will wake up (his eyes are closed), but he doesn't. I bury my face into his chest and continue crying, I looked back up and started stroking Loki's cheek. It was colder than usual, I didn't want to believe that he was dead, but I just had to accept it. I continued to cry, but stopped once I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched as it retreated. I looked up into the eyes of my father, wait I mean</em>
  
  <em>Thanos. I don't see him as a father-figure anymore, he's beyond reasoning and when I get the chance, I will kill him slowly for killing my beloved. I looked into his eyes with nothing but pure rage.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I really hope you will change your mind after this warning. I would hate to have to kill my own daughter." He says and I suddenly feel a dagger in my hand, I don't hesitate as I charge at Thanos with the dagger raised high. I had almost stabbed Thanos, but I stop when I feel a stinging pain in my abdomen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I dropped the dagger and looked down and saw my father's hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword that went through my abdomen. "I hope you make the right choice, Galaxy." I watched as Thanos pulled his sword out and started to walk away until he was out of my sight. I slowly crumble to the floor holding my hand over the spot he stabbed me in, I started to crawl slowly over to Loki's body and I lay down my head on Loki's chest. I close my eyes, ready to die laying with the only man I ever truly loved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"G-Galaxy?" I hear and I sit up a little to see Loki's face looking at me, I wanted to scream for joy but I didn't have the energy to do so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought that you were dead." I said as tears started slowly fall and I found me crying in joy. He looked down at my abdomen and he tried to heal us both, but his magic was drained. I lay down beside him as he held me close to his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>End of dream</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>I woke up and I looked down to my abdomen, I sighed in relief as I didn't see a stab wound there. I could still feel the pain in my stomach, the dream felt so real. I walked over to my closet and picked out the perfect outfit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I ran out of my room and towards the kitchen to get myself breakfast. I looked in the top cupboard and I saw a box of poptarts with one more left, so I took it. The team entered the kitchen except for Loki and Thor. They all were talking about something, so I decided to eavesdrop and I found out that they a dream that was similar to mine, Thanos must have been messing with everyone's dreams.</p><p>        </p><p>"Where are Thor and Loki?" I ask curious as to why they're not here and a little worried.</p><p>"Thor and Loki had left a note this morning, they said that they left for Asgard." Natasha replies to my question.</p><p>"Did they say why?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Thor and I finally arrived to Asgard, Thor had recieved word that Odin died and he needed to be there to take his place as King. I did'nt and still don't understand why I had to go. Thor sat on the throne and after I asked, he responded saying 'that he needed me to be there for him.'<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Did we really have to leave early in the morning,I already regret leaving without telling Galaxy. When can I go back to her?" I ask begging to see my darling very soon.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>        </p><p>Erika and I been hanging out a lot lately. I was still worried about the future and we were trying anything to calm me down (I told Erika about my dream). We were currently listening to Disney songs. We went through half of my favorite Disney Songs and I still didn't feel better. "Hey Erika, I need some time to myself and I don't want anybody interrupting, so I am going to the library. Can you do me a favor and not tell anybody?" I ask her curiously and begging with the biggest puppy eyes I could make.</p><p>        </p><p>"Galaxy, I would do anything for you...your like one of my best friends. I will cover for you and I will text you if anyone is asking questions." I give Erika a hug and then tried my hardest to sneak out of Stark Tower without anyone noticing.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>I watched as Galaxy left and I went to sit in the living room, but I got up as soon as I heard a loud noise from the Tower's balcony. I went to go and look the window, I sighed in relief as it was only Loki and not an intruder. Loki walks in and looks down at me before asking me, "Erika, where is Galaxy?"</p><p>"Hold on." I say grabbing my phone and go to text Galaxy.</p><p>'What should I tell people if they start asking?' I sent the text and it didnt take long for Galaxy to reply.</p><p>'I'm shopping at the mall and won't be back for an hour.'</p><p>"Galaxy went shopping and won't be back for an hour. Galaxy just absolutely loves shopping, I went shopping with her once and I will never be shopping with her again." I say in a serious tone and he buys it. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Vote, Share, and Comment on this Chapter if you liked it. I will see you on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 13. My Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: The beginning of this chapter could be a little dark.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Galaxy/Aniya's POV</em>
</p><p>I got home from the library to see a worried Loki pacing back and forth. I walked over to Loki and once he saw me, he looked really happy to see me. I ran into his arms and we stood there for a while. I winced as his arms crossed over the x on my back. He let go of the hug and looked at me worried. "What is the matter? Did I do something to hurt you?" He asks looking into my eyes with worry. I shake my head and lowered my head. "What is it?" I could feel tears running down as I could remember what happened vividly. Loki held my hand (the robotic one) and started caressing it comfortingly. I look up into his eyes and I suddenly found the courage to tell him.</p><p>        </p><p>"I got the one on my cheek from Hawkeye as you know, I got the x from Gamora, the line on my thigh is from where Gamora stabbed me (when we dueled), the scar across my back and the cut on my left arm is from Thanos. He hated it when I failed, the first time was when you failed in the Battle of New York and he cut a pretty deep line on my left arm, took my eyes out one by one and replaced them with robotics, and he chopped my arm off and replaced it with a robotic one. The second time he wanted me to take the mortal...Jane from Asgard so he could get the Aether, but I came back empty-handed after I followed Thor and you into Svartalfeim. I was too late when Malekith took the Aether out of her." I said and started breathing heavy from the dark memories I would prefer to never remember again. <br/>"Your safe Galaxy and I won't let anyone hurt you again." Loki says while caressing my face and wiping my tears away. There is barely any space between us and I start getting nervous. I look down, he grips my chin gently and makes me look in his eyes. I'm still a bit shocked, but that changes as I feel his lips on mine.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>When we had parted, I looked into his eyes and I could see my reflection. I could see my eyes and they were bright pink.</p><p>        </p><p>"Where is Thor? Will he be back?" I ask worriedly about Thor.</p><p>"When the time is right, he needs to focus on being the All-Father. I wouldn't have come back from Asgard if you weren't here. When I do go back, I will bring you with me and we will spend eternity together." Loki leaves me speechless and I didn't know what to say. I had always wanted to go to Asgard, I have heard that most of Asgard is made of pure Gold. <br/>"I love you Loki, and I'm glad I didn't kill you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 14. Haircuts and Doppelgängers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>I sat in the living room watching Gotham Season 3, where Lee has taken the Tetch Virus that made her evil.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Tony, Loki, Steve, Wanda, and Bruce were watching it with me. Tony had of course been making such a big deal about Morena and I looking alike. "I am not the only one who has a doppelgänger. When Loki cuts his hair right, he looks like Tom Hiddleston as Sir Thomas Sharpe.</p><p>        </p><p>Thor looks like Chris Hemsworth's Kevin in Ghost Busters.</p><p>        </p><p>Stephen looks like Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>        </p><p>Lastly, Wanda looks like Elizabeth Olsen's Audrey."</p><p>        </p><p>Peter walks in and he's with a girl. "Who's this with you, Peter?" Tony asks in a patronizing way.<br/>"This is my friend Michelle, she's trustworthy Mr. Stark."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Galaxy. It is really nice to meet you, Michelle." I shake her hand before I hug Peter (he's like a cool younger brother). "It's nice to meet you too."</p><p>
  <b>Sometime later</b>
</p><p>"Can I cut your hair?" I ask Loki as I lay my head on his lap and my knees are bent. We are currently in my room and he laughs at my question. "No way will I let you or anybody in The Nine Realms cut my hair." I give him the best puppy dog eyes look I could conjure up. "Don't look at me like that, it won't change my mind." I start pouting, but I stop once I got a great idea. "How about if I cut your hair, you can get a freebie to do something that I hate." He then starts smirking and I start to regret my bargain. "Deal."</p><p>
  <b>30 minutes later</b>
</p><p>I finally finished cutting Loki's hair and he looked handsome.</p><p>        </p><p>Loki looks in the green hand mirror that I handed to him. He actually approved and he didn't think that it was that bad. "It's your turn, love." He says with a smirk and I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach.</p><p>        </p><p>"You are not cutting my hair, it took me a while to grow it out." He kept smirking at me and I so badly wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. "You got to cut my hair, so I get to cut yours."</p><p>        </p><p>I ran out of my room and towards the exit.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <em>Loki's POV</em>
</p><p>I didn't want to chase her, I knew by using my magic I could stop her from leaving. I wanted her to think that she could outsmart me, but I actually had the upper hand now. I teleported myself out of Galaxy's room and outside of Erika's. I knock on the door and she opens it. "What do you want Loki?"</p><p>"Can you help me?"</p><p>"That depends....what is it?"</p><p>"Galaxy gave me a haircut after we made a bargain. She said, that if she can cut my hair...I would get a freebie to do anything I want that she hates, but she ran away and I suspect that she won't be back until about an hour or two."</p><p>"Okay, what do you want me to do?"</p><p>"I need you to corner her until she is trapped."</p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <b>2 hours later</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Galaxy/Aniya's POV</em>
</p><p>I ran back to the Avengers Tower, once I got there I was very careful about my surroundings in case Loki decided to turn up out of nowhere. I got to my room and carefully shut the door. I turned around and I was surprised to see Erika in my room. "Erika, what a surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?"</p><p>        </p><p>"I was wondering if we could talk." She says as she gestures to the empty chair across from hers. I sit down and she offers me a cup of tea.</p><p>"What specifically do you want to to talk about?" I ask and she looks towards my way.</p><p>"I can't remember, although I told Steve about it. Do you want me to go and get him?"</p><p>"Sure, just don't tell Loki that I'm here." She nods and I go to close my eyes when I feel something metal connect my arms together behind me. I open my eyes and try to look behind me. Erika was walking out of the room and I wish I didn't fall into this trap, now she's gonna get Loki and he's gonna cut my hair.</p><p>        </p><p>I saw Loki walking into the room with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>"Hello, Galaxy. This would have been over already if you hadn't run." He says patronizing me and I realize he started cutting my hair.</p><p>
  <b>15 minutes later</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Loki had finished and when I saw how much was cut off, I started to freak. It was nice and I give him credit, but he cut too much off. I want to strangle him, but I'm too tired to.</p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 15. Morning Surprise and a wake up call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Next Day</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>I woke up and I tried to get up, but something was keeping me from sitting upright. I looked behind me and I almost screamed when I saw Loki sleeping with his arm wrapped around my waist. I slowly but carefully unwrapped his arm from around my waist, I was a bit surprised that he didn't wake up. I put my hair up in a bun and I was in the middle of picking up a bobby pin, when Erika, Abby, and Scarlet walked in. "Can I do something a bit extra with your hair?" Erika asks in a whisper and gives her a nod of approval.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I didn't put the high heels on, because I didn't want to wake anyone up. We tip-toed into the living room and sat down across from Steve. I get an idea for a wake-up call. I'm pretty sure I was smirking evilly because Steve and Abby were looking at me with an unsure expression, while Erika and Scarlet started smirking evilly probably wanting to know what tricks I've got up my sleeve (Galaxy's evil smirk).</p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>"We know you have an idea, tell us already...I can't stand the suspense anymore." Scarlet says with a thrill. <br/>"I have an idea, but I'll need help and I need to know if you guys are up for it."<br/>"Whatever it is, Scarlet and I are with you." Erika says and we look towards Steve and Abby. "We're in, but it depends on what your idea is." Abby says and I notice Captain's arm around Abby's shoulder. "A wake-up call and a few pranks. If you're in...I won't have a reason to prank you." I say 'probably' a bit to evilly. "We're in." Steve says a bit quick. "What do you need us to do?"</p><p>"Steve, you will be recording what we do and their reactions, Scarlet I will need you to have Violet turn off the security feed, turn her off, and then you can help Erika, Abby, and I get everything ready. When everything is ready," I dig into my purse and grab the blow horn. "Erika will wake everybody up with the blow horn and yell 'were under attack', Steve will be waiting around the corner for them to come running out, while Erika is trying to wake them up, Scarlet and I will be screaming to make it more believable, and Abby will hide somewhere and pretend to be a corpse. Steve...don't stop recording until I come out hiding, I'm gonna trick the God of Mischief."</p><p>Abby and I flipped the furniture over and spread a couple to make it look like there was a struggle. When Scarlet had turned Violet off, she put fake blood on all of the furniture. There was a tripwire, where they are gonna come running in, a kiddie pool full of slime, a pool of oil on the floor, and a couple of banana peels laying all over the floor. I ran to my hiding spot with a banana in my hand. I could hear the blow horns and Erika yelling "Were under attack!" <br/>___________________________</p><p>
  <em>Loki's POV</em>
</p><p>I woke up to loud noise and Erika yelling "Were under attack!" I look where Galaxy lay last night and I don't see her. I quickly get up when I heard Galaxy and Scarlet screaming. <br/>___________________________</p><p>
  <em>Galaxy/Aniya's POV</em>
</p><p>I screamed and then I crouch down behind the Island/Counter that separates the living room from the kitchen. I heard a lot of footsteps running and then suddenly fall. <br/>___________________________</p><p>
  <em>Steve/Captain America's POV</em>
</p><p>I watched as Tony, Wanda, and Bruce came running and tripped over the tripwire while face-planting into the floor. Michelle, Clinton, and T'Challa leaped over the wiring, tripped over somebody, and fell into the kiddie pool full of slime. Peter, Bucky, Vision, and Natasha ran around the three on the floor and in the kiddie pool, but they ran into the pool of oil and they slipped. Stephen, Pepper, and Scott ran around the oil, and it was hilarious to watch them slip on a banana peel and fall to the ground one after another. James and Sam walk over to lift the couch back up when they uncover 'Abby's Corpse', they screamed like a bunch of little girls.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Loki walked out and I didn't see anymore pranks left, but Galaxy hasn't came out of her hiding spot yet, so I kept filming.<br/>___________________________</p><p>
  <em>Galaxy/Aniya's POV</em>
</p><p>"You guys are all fools." I heard Loki say, so I assumed I didn't get him. I had the peel to the banana I finished not too long ago. "Where are you Galaxy?" I heard him say nearby my hiding spot. I cleared my mind of any thoughts because he could read them and find me instantly. I crawled a little bit to the entrance into the kitchen, I lay the banana peel down and I let all of my thoughts back in as I got back in my hiding place. I took my phone out and texted Steve.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I need you to distract Loki, but keep the camera on Loki. I have planned something for him. </span>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">G</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I put the phone in my pocket and I made sure that it was put on silent. "You're right Loki, you outsmarted us and you are better than all of us." I heard Loki chuckle at Steve's statement. I heard Loki's footsteps getting closer and then I heard a loud noise, like a body falling to the ground. I got out of my hiding spot and gave Steve the thumbs up, he put the camera away and I looked at Loki. He was glaring at me and I couldn't help but laugh and yell "I tricked the God of Mischief and Lies!" I put my shoes on and started cleaning up the mess. We finished cleaning up the place and then I heard thunder.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 16. So soon?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>I turned to look at Loki and I would assume, he was just as worried. Loki and I both run into the elevator and hit the button for roof. When we got there, both Loki and I were surprised to see Thor. "A bit jumpy are we?" He asks slightly amused. "You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you were Thanos." Thor just laughs and it sounded just like thunder. We walk back into the elevator and Thor turns towards me. "Why did you think I was Thanos?" <br/>"Well, we didn't expect you to be here. I thought Thanos had decided to surprise us with an ambush." Loki looks at his brother suspiciously. "Why are you here brother? I thought that you would be busy with protecting Asgard." Thor was taken back by what Loki had just said. "I'm here because I believe Thanos will be attacking sooner than we believed." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Tony asks after Thor explains why he's back. "Yes, I believe Thanos will be attacking in a day or two at most."</p><p>"Then we better be prepared. I can gather more forces from Wakanda." T'Challa suggested and Steve nodded his head in approval.</p><p>"Peter, you need to make sure Michelle gets back home safely." Tony says giving Peter a patronizing glare. "Yes sir. When were done here, I'll escort her home safely."</p><p>"I can get a hold of my sisters and The Guardians of The Galaxy." I suggest and everyone murmurs in agreement.</p><p>"I can ask my father to talk to Phil, about having Skye and the rest come to assist." Erika pipes in and Tony thinks it is a good idea.</p><p>"I think that will be all, Peter go and take Michelle home." Tony says and both Peter and Michelle hurry out the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>I go to the kitchen and I decide to make a dinner for the team, so I was gonna make Spaghetti, Pepperoni Rolls, and Salad.</p><p>
  <em>2 1/2 hours later</em>
</p><p>I went into Tony's office (he wasn't in there) to use the intercom and yelled, "Dinner! Come and get it now or starve!" I walk back out of his office and find everyone with plateful of food, I make my plate and sit with Wanda, Abby, Bruce, and Peter. I grab the remote and go on Netflix, I pick the show, <em>Vampire Diaries. </em>When it started, Peter started making gagging noises. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2 episodes later</b>
</p><p>I walk back into my room and I get in my pj's. I put on a grey shirt that has a coffee cup and says 'Coffee is my lover' with little hearts above it, and mint green short shorts with a coffee cup pattern all over them.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 17. Annabel Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>I was about to go to bed, when I felt arms wrap around my abdomen. I look above me and see Loki smirking. "I was hoping we could for a little bit and read before we head off to bed." <br/>"Only if I get to pick." I responded as he let go of me.</p><p>        </p><p>"Of course, what would you want to read?" He asks as I go to my bookshelf. I saw one that looked very interesting, <em>Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. </em>I go to sit in his lap as I hand him the book. "Are you sure about this one?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me. "Yeah. I love Edgar Allen Poe's work." Loki just sighs before he reads.</p><p>
  <b>"It was many and many a year ago, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   In a kingdom by the sea, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That a maiden there lived whom you may know </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   By the name of Annabel Lee; </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And this maiden she lived with no other thought </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   Than to love and be loved by me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was a child and she was a child, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   In this kingdom by the sea, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>But we loved with a love that was more than love— </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   I and my Annabel Lee— </b>
  <br/>
  <b>With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   Coveted her and me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And this was the reason that, long ago, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   In this kingdom by the sea, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   My beautiful Annabel Lee; </b>
  <br/>
  <b>So that her highborn kinsmen came </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   And bore her away from me, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>To shut her up in a sepulchre </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   In this kingdom by the sea.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   Went envying her and me— </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   In this kingdom by the sea) </b>
  <br/>
  <b>That the wind came out of the cloud by night, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But our love it was stronger by far than the love </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   Of those who were older than we— </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   Of many far wiser than we— </b>
  <br/>
  <b>And neither the angels in Heaven above </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   Nor the demons down under the sea </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Can ever dissever my soul from the soul </b>
  <br/>
  <b>   Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;</b>
</p><p><b>For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams </b><br/><b>   Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; </b><br/><b>And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes </b><br/><b>   Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; </b><br/><b>And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side </b><br/><b>   Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride, </b><br/><b>   In her sepulchre there by the sea— </b><br/><b>   In her tomb by the sounding sea." </b>Loki finishes as I drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this was short, but I hope you liked it. Please, vote, comment, and share this story if you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 18. Loki!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>I woke up and thankfully Loki was not in there. I got dressed (in the outfit below)</p><p>        </p><p>I walked out of my room when I bumped into Loki on my way to the kitchen. "I was just on my way to get you." </p><p>        </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"There is a problem in the kitchen. Thor wants to know who ate the last pop tart." I widen my eyes because I ate the last one.</p><p>        </p><p>"Umm...Loki, I ate the last pop tart." I say very shyly.</p><p>"Ok well, we probably should tell him what happened."</p><p>
  
</p><p>I suddenly felt very weak, my legs collapsed beneath me. I fell to the ground trying to get Loki's attention, I looked around trying to find what made me weak all of a sudden. I heard Loki's voice yelling my name, but I felt too tired to respond. <br/>___________________________</p><p>        </p><p>I woke up to familiar surroundings, but I don't understand why they were so familiar until I looked around. 'Oh great, I'm on Thanos's ship.' I thought to myself and then the door opened. Thanos walked in and threw Loki's body across the room like he was nothing but a rag doll.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I ran towards him, but I was held back by <b>Proxima Midnight</b>. He walks over to Loki, picks him up, and chokes him to death. I watch as Loki writhes and squirms in his hold and I couldn't hold the tears in anymore.</p><p>        </p><p>Loki looks at me and uses his magic to bring me to teleport me back to Avengers Tower.</p><p>I look up and Steve is bent down on one knee looking me over to see if I'm alright. "I've found Galaxy, but not Loki." Steve yells as the others run into the room.</p><p>"Where's Loki?" Thor asks me and I start crying again, for all I know, he could be dead.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Thanos took us and he has Loki. He saved me with the last bit of his energy." I try to stay calm, but I fail.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>"</b><b>I WANNA KILL HIM!" </b>I yell out with the last bit of strength that I have. "It should have been me that died."</p><p>"Where are her sisters?" Peter (Parker) asks Steve.</p><p>"They will be here soon." Tony answers Peter's question.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>I'm in my room when someone knocks on my door. "Who is it?"</p><p>"It's Gamora, Nebula, and Starla." I heard Gamora's voice. "Come in."</p><p>"How's hot-head doing?" Rocket yells as he passes my room.</p><p>"Rocket! Galaxy is not in the mood. Go pester Peter." Gamora yells scolding him. "We heard what happened. I'm so sorry sis."</p><p>        </p><p>"We will help you through it, but you have to stop crying because Thanos will be here soon, and we will need you to help us." Nebula says comforting me.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please vote, comment, and Share.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 19. Earth's Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        </p>
<p>(What Galaxy is wearing to go against Thanos)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanos is here!" Tony and Steve yell, making me get up and out of my room.</p>
<p>"What about me mama?" Starla asks Gamora.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>"Come here Starla, would you like it if Phil watched you?" I ask her and she smiles and nods.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back." I tell Nebula and Gamora. I run to the basement where Phil is at. "Can you watch Starla again?"</p>
<p>"I would be happy to."</p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Skye, Trip, Agent May, and I are walking towards Thanos and The Black Order. We stop at three feet and it's a long staring contest, but it stops once he throws Loki's limp body over towards us. I can feel my heart shatter into a million pieces, I ran towards his body and hugged it to my chest. I looked around me and the fight has started, I didn't notice <b>Proxima Midnight </b>behind me. I closed my eyes hoping and wanting death to overcome me, but it didn't. I heard a growl and looked towards the noise. A black wolf was tearing <b>Proxima Midnight</b> into a million pieces. When it finished, it looked towards me.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>The wolf walked towards me and my fear kicked in, so I backed up until I couldn't. The wolf walked up to me and nudged my arm, I rubbed his back and when I got a good look at its eyes, I saw that they were green.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I felt like I knew it, but then I realized how silly I sounded.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I looked around myself and the only threat still standing was Thanos. I got up and left the wolf to join the fight.</p>
<p>___________________________</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>We finally defeated Thanos, New York was a mess but at least we are still alive to protect the Earth. I miss my beloved Loki.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please vote, comment, and Share</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A day later</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>We decided on having a ceremony for Loki (almost like a funeral), we were gonna bury him today and I wasn't ready for this day. I put on a black dress, black high heels, black earrings, black and gold bracelet, a grey coat, and on my way out I grabbed my purse</p><p>
  
</p><p>I walked out back and I watched as Thor, Tony, Steve, and Director Fury had put his body in the ground. When the hole was filled, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, but it was just me (everyone else went back into the tower). I sat down on my knees and started to cry as the memories of Loki and I played in my head over and over. <br/>___________________________<br/><b>2 months later</b></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>I had partially gotten over Loki's death and Natasha keeps trying to play match-maker. I went on four blind dates so far and they were all a disaster.</p><p>        </p><p>I'm in my room with the door locked all day, every day. I don't need anybody's pity. I hadn't left my room since the last blind date, because if I do leave, Natasha will ambush me with another blind date. I have been feeling like someone is watching my every move, but I look out the window and I don't see anybody or anything (besides other buildings). I tried going on walks, but everywhere I looked, Loki was there. I would blink twice and he would be gone, I'm probably hallucinating. The last time I saw Thor, was at Loki's ceremony and he didn't seem sad or anything. '<em>Maybe Thor knows something.' </em>I thought to myself, but I can't confront him because he's in Asgard. <br/>___________________________<br/><b>4 months later</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>I am still not over Loki, yesterday I went on a date but when I started laughing and having a good time....it feels like I was cheating on Loki, but he's dead and since he is, it should be okay, right? I don't know what I'm gonna do.</p><p>        </p><p>It was a sunny day today, no clouds, rain, or...<b>Thunder</b>? It was really nice out and then it started to thunder and rain. I looked out of my window and into the sky, what I saw made me speechless, it was Thor and one other figure. I just sat on my bed wondering why Thor and someone else were visiting us. There was a knock at my door, I opened it and saw Natasha standing out there with a shocked expression. "What is it, Nat?"</p><p>"Someone is here to see you." I run towards the living room and stop once I saw Loki sitting casually in the living room as if nothing had happened to him. <br/>I blinked twice to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating.<br/>Loki looked at me with an amused smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I walked over to him (stomping my feet, probably) and once I was standing in front of him, I punched him in the face (imagine Galaxy as Jane and the Avengers are staring at her like Sif).</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's good to see you too darling." Loki says as he rubs the spot where I punched him.</p><p>"You left me thinking that you were dead. We buried you, I really want to be mad at you, but I'm just so happy that you're still alive."</p><p>        </p><p>I gave him a hug and started crying again. "Don't you dare, pull something like that ever again."</p><p>Loki just laughs and returns the hug and once the hug ended, he looks serious. "Galaxy, I came back for you. I have a serious question to ask you and if you say yes, then we have to leave as soon as possible."<br/>"Ok, what is it?"</p><p>        </p><p>Loki gets down on one knee and takes my hands in his, he looks into my eyes and I can feel tears slowly falling. "Galaxy will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"</p><p>"Yes...but, where are we going?" Loki stands back up and keeps his eyes on mine. "Asgard." I watch as he slips the most beautiful ring I have ever seen onto my finger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <b>2 months later</b>
</p><p>We arrived in Asgard two months ago, and I was getting ready for my big day. The maids were helping me put on the dress and the long veil, the maids helped do my hair, and handed me the most beautiful white heels I have ever seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p>I walked down the aisle towards Loki, I couldn't help but smile once my eyes met his. I love him and he loves me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>